Real-time quizzing of audience members who view a broadcast of live or recorded events can be a fun and interactive experience. Events may occur in games, sports, political events, news, or any other occurrence. A quiz may include one or more questions and may test the knowledge of or poll the audience member. Systems exist to conduct real-time quizzing, testing, and polling of viewers and listeners.
Quizzes are written by an individual or a group of individuals either before or during the broadcast of the events. An individual who writes a question included in the quiz may need to be well-versed in the subject matter of the events.